


Acronym (October 9)

by Atzen_Mierge



Series: Inktober: Novel Edition (2018) [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy's bored, Gen, Joey's crazy is showing, Poor Wally, Poor anyone who has to deal with Joey, Rumors, The directory, Wally's wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Joey makes a map and directories using acronyms that make no sense. People are confu- furious and so Henry and his little pal go to solve the problem.





	Acronym (October 9)

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOO! *hits head on my stove*
> 
> Sorry for the very long overdue story! Couldn't find the time to post it! Beware, there's more!

There was a rumor going around the town where the animation studio was located that the place was a maze, and that rumor held truth. It was indeed a maze and anyone who so much as tried to rob the place wouldn't be able to as the place was so convoluted. Or that's how the joke goes.

The layout of the studio was so bad, in fact, that even regular employees had a hard time. They all simultaneously agreed to bring this problem to their boss: Joey Drew, who immediately made directories and signs.

 

“Are you kidding me?” were the first words Henry heard upon entering the studio. Quickly setting down his stuff, Henry went to check out what Wally was complaining about this time. On the wall was a sign with arrows and words.

“I mean, can you _believe_ this?! We ask for a damn directory and this is what he gives us?!” The man gestured wildly to the offending sign as the little toon devil stood beside him, trying to make sense of what was written.

The animator came up next to them, Bendy whistling in greeting. He raised a very confused brow at the current cause of Wally's ire, “What?” The _words_ weren't words at all.

“Exactly!”

The three stared at the sign as the studio buzzed around them: one rightfully angry, one utterly confused, and the last just there to see what happens.

“I'm going to speak with Joey,” Henry said.

“You go right on ahead, tell him he can shove this one up his ass and make a better one because, I swear, if he doesn't change this catastrophe I'm outta here.”

 

Henry stormed into Joey's office, Bendy following close behind. “The signs don't work, Joey.”

The man looked up from his paperwork. “What do you mean they don't work? Look- they're pretty easy to understand.”

“Maybe to you, but none of the rest of us can understand what the signs say.”

Bendy, who was now sitting and observing from his chair, nodded in agreement. Joey furrowed his brow.

Henry continued: “F.F.B.R. and then an arrow pointing to the right right next to it means something to you but it doesn't mean anything to us. All we know is that 'fibber' is to the right and we don't know what that means.”

Joey huffed and flinched back in disbelief, “It should be obvious-”

“But its not,” the animator interrupted. Joey fell quite and began to ponder the the problem presented.

“Maybe we can do pictures instead?” The head of the company suggested.

The animator and devil looked to one another in silent thought. “Try actual words. I don't think we can draw out a distinction between 'cafeteria' and 'break room'.”

With that settled the signs were taken down soon after. In their place were new ones and the employees at Joey Drew studios could now make it out of the studio before nightfall.

At least, in a perfect world that would've happened. What instead took place was that no sign ever replaced the previous, and thus employees had to make do with sleeping in the studio. God Wally wished he could go home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No one listens so I'm not going to say anything anymore.


End file.
